This invention relates to a child's bicycle seat of the type adapted to be supported on a bicycle rack attached to the frame of a bicycle and supported over a wheel.
Numerous child's bicycle seat and rack assemblies are known in the prior art. Nearly all involve seats which are bolted to rack elements, disengagement of the seat from the rack being troublesome and time consuming. Many of the existing assemblies do not even contemplate the use of the rack without the seat. One rack, that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,648, shows a seat adapted for sliding engagement with a rack, the seat being snap locked into engagement with the rack. The rack, however, is specially designed and requires a biased element integrally formed in its solid flat platform and an overhang of the platform relative to the side supports for engagement with a channel in the seat.